


blue

by thethrillof



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell us what it means, jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

blue was his friend and partner and guardian who kept him safe and he kept sane. 

blue was a pair of glowing circles set in unearthly metals that were inhuman but still so filled with _being_ he would ignore the components for the reality.

blue was terror and pain and fuel, and what he could put a match to and save lives. 

blue was what he could—hypothetically could, nearly impossible and why-would-he-want-to-do-that-anyway could—put a match to and end them.

blue was a light of legend that he thought would burn through the suit and mark his fingers and let alien air rush through the torn fabric and scoop out what life he has in his lungs—but that wouldn’t happen, because it hadn’t yet, and someone had to bring Optimus back.

 

(blue was that light pulsing and pouring into Orion Pax and doing what they so desperately wished for—but blue was also the hardening of two inhuman-living lights as it overwrote whatever they had once been.)

 

(blue was feeling like a murderer.)


End file.
